


Why?

by kisahawklin



Series: Alexander drabbles and shorts [19]
Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the scene I imagine immediately after Alexander tells the companions he's marrying Roxane.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Почему?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442440) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



> This is the scene I imagine immediately after Alexander tells the companions he's marrying Roxane.

"Why, Alexander?" Hephaistion fumed.

"I don’t have to explain myself."

Hephaistion’s jaw flexed, but he carefully controlled any other sign of disappointment. "I supported you with the men. I did not challenge you, though they have valid points, all."

Alexander turned away from Hephaistion and crossed his arms.

"It’s not simply the politics of it, Alexander. You know I’m not concerned about that." _Yet,_ Hephaistion added in his mind. "Do you love her?"

Alexander turned to look at Hephaistion and a lopsided grin spread across his face. "You are jealous!"

"I am worried."

Alexander crossed the tent and took Hephaistion’s hands in his own. "No one could replace you in my heart. Yes, she is intriguing, but I simply need an heir. Only a woman will do for these things," he teased.

"It is crowded in your heart, Alexander." Hephaistion could not meet Alexander’s eyes.

Alexander embraced Hephaistion, pulling him in and stroking his hair. "Whoever is in my heart, Hephaistion, it does not matter. It beats only for you, and you know that well. What do you really want? Not simple reassurances."

"Reassurances are not simple," Hephaistion said, backing out of Alexander’s embrace. "If it were straightforward marriage politically, I would accept it without question. I will accept it anyway," Hephaistion added, before Alexander could protest. "But I wonder. I try not to doubt, but even I have limits."

"What do you want me to do? Renounce everyone but you? Not marry Roxane?"

 _YES!_ Hephaistion yelled in his mind. _Yes, I want you to myself._ He knew he could not say this to Alexander, and he knew that Alexander could not cancel his wedding to Roxane after having to fight for it with the companions. He closed his eyes to settle his mind. He could not force his desires on Alexander; Alexander’s destiny was greater than his petty jealousies. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes, finally, to meet Alexander’s.

"Of course not."

Alexander released his breath. Hephaistion knew he was relieved. Alexander would not be able to do those things for Hephaistion, but to have to tell Hephaistion so would break his heart.

"I need more than words, Alexander. They are so much noise drifting over my ears. I need you to touch me. Let your hands tell me I am still wanted."

Alexander took the suggestion with grace, closing the distance between them silently.


End file.
